


Словно пылающая радуга

by allla5960



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хани решается пригласить ГоГо, но все заканчивается тем, что она хвастается своим счетчиком Гейгейра. </p><p>(пост-город героев; пре-фем)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словно пылающая радуга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Flaming Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381020) by [ruff_ethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal). 



> пейринг милый, просто попался на глаза, не ОТР;  
> пре-фем, пост-муви, романтика, немного флаффа на мой взгляд.

Хани стояла перед рабочим местом ГоГо. На ее лице играла нервная улыбка, а со лба лился пот — в этот момент вся ее жизнь была целиком в ее руках. 

ГоГо глянула на нее снизу вверх, она сидела на полу, где разрабатывала новое магнитное колесо. Ее брови приподнялись в молчаливом «Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?».

Хани сглотнула комок в горле. Она подняла руку и слабо помахала. 

— Привет, ГоГо.

— Привет.

Неловкое молчание между ними никуда не исчезало, никто ничего не делал, и они просто пялился друг на друга.

— Кхм, ГоГо, ты занята в четверг вечером?

ГоГо остановилась. Она мысленно сверилась со своим ежедневником.

Хани закусила губу.

— Нет. А в чем дело?

— Ты-не-хочешь-сходить-в-кино-и-поужинать? — на одном дыхании выпалила Хани Лемон. 

ГоГо заморгала и встала со своего места. 

— Прости...

— Я хочу сказать, это ведь нормально, что я спросила тебя, да? — проговорила Хани Лемон, довольно быстро, но достаточно медленно, чтобы ее можно было понять. — Я хочу сказать, ты же лесбиянка. Да? Мой счетчик _Гей_ гера меня ещё никогда меня не подводил. 

— Твой, прости, что?

— Счетчик _Гей_ гера! Я так называю свой гейрадар. Потому что все происходит так: я вижу кого-то, а затем что-то случается и, если этот кто-то гей, то это больше похоже на постоянное бип-бип-бип, и, чем я ближе, тем сигналы чаще и чаще, и всякий раз когда я приближаюсь к тебе, он просто сходит с ума, бипбипбипбипбип!

К концу своей короткой речи Хани Лемон уже вся промокла от пота. ГоГо подумывала найти Беймакса, прежде чем ту охватит приступ паники. 

— Ещё в моей голове есть измеритель, и, если ты натурал, то появляется значок в виде стрелки или радуга, если ты гей. И с тобой — радуга просто пылает! 

ГоГо открыла рот и не нашла слов для ответа. 

— Так что... Да. Ты, вероятно, самая лесбиянистая лесбиянка, которую я встречала за всю свою жизнь. Может ты, не знаю, сто процентное доказательство существования гомосексуализма! — Хани издала слабый смешок.

ГоГо моргнула. 

— Хани, черт тебя побери, если у тебя есть планы на четверг, то лучше бы они не включали в себя слово «лесбиянка» или какие-угодно радуги, иначе я прямо сейчас уйду в натуралы.


End file.
